More than just a note
by SpeakNow143
Summary: Just a quick one shot it's SAD don't say I didn't warn you. This is a Jack and Kim pairing. Kim has a wish that she doesn't think can come true until a note in her locker answers her wishes and gives her hope.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a quick one shot it just came to me so I thought I would give it a try. It isn't quite so happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I was standing at my locker with Eddie, Milton and Jerry not really enjoying free period. It all happened one year ago today. I always told him not to get into fights that weren't his business but he never listened. He would just say things like "Don't worry Kimmy I am a big boy I can take care of myself."

It was a nice sunny day and me and Jack had just started going out.

We were fighting about how he was being a jerk because he talked about Donna Tobin even though we were going out, and as we walked down the street across from the bank he said one thing that hit me hard. "Grow up Kim you are so pathetic I can't believe you!" he screamed. He didn't know it but that was what my dad had said when he walked out the door for the last time 9 years ago as i begged him to stay. "I hate you!" I screamed and collapsed.

Then I heard it a gun shot. It hit me in the leg that's why I collapsed. By the time I figured that out I had blacked out. At the hospital they told me I was lucky to have survived. They shot me because the gang wanted no one to have witnessed the robbery that could call the cops.

They told me that my body would have collected by the robbers removing the evidence. I was lucky I got to the hospital when I did or I would have died of blood loss.

Jack saved me that day he knocked out two of them but the third robber shot him. Jack wasn't as lucky as I was. 1 year ago today Jack died, and nothing has been the same since.

The worst part was the last words I said to him was I hate you. When really I loved him, but I didn't know I'd get shot, I didn't know there was a robbery, I didn't know that Jacks life was going to end at the shot of a bullet I just did not know!

I spend every day wishing that he knew that I was lying. That though is one wish that can't come true, because I can't change the past.

RING

"Free period is over? Already," I asked the guys, well three of them.

I opened my locker and a note floated out.

I picked it up that's weird, I had no notes in my locker before free period and I have been here the whole time.

I read the note.

- I know that you love me and I am sorry that was the last time you saw me Kimmy-

-Jack-

It was in his writing and everything. Milton took the note and looked at it and we all whispered one thing at the same time. "Oh my goodness."

Even if the note wasn't real it gave me hope and that is all I really wanted.

40 years later

There was only one name on my mind. It has been stuck there for the past 40 years. His note sits framed net to my bed.

Jack

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay not great but I can't turn down an idea. I know sad, I am sorry for killing Jack in this one thanks for reading3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I decided would update because I felt bad about killing Jack. (My best friend won't let it go.) I also have gotten a few questions from an unnamed person (*cough*friend) who refuses to use their imagination and that i need to use more logic (i still love you though, sorry if i hurt your feelings but i am done my rant now i promise) Okay if you don't catch on she is in heaven now enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow I am 16. I feel like Zac Efron in that movie I watched with Grace when I was 14.

I around me I was basically in a world parallel world to earth. This planet though was 3 times the size and it sun was 3000 years older setting a bit of an orange glow to everything. This however had no pollution, no jobs, and no money, not even any government system.

It was a world of piece. I walked in a slow circle taking it all in.

My life was nothing special. I lived to the age of 84. I didn't have any kids but I had like 7 nieces and nephews. I was the aunt of Jerry and Grace, Eddie and his wife, Milton and Julie's kids. I loved them all as my own.

So basically what I am saying is I had a good life I just never found love. Well I did I just happened to lose him, with no way to get him back.

Then I stopped as I saw a mob of messy brown hair talking to Eddie who passed a year before me. I snuck up behind him and jumped onto his back.

"Hey handsome," I whispered in his ear.

He screamed. Then he turned around and hugged me. "You don't know how much I missed that voice," he confessed.

"Thank you," I couldn't help telling him I have waited 68 years to say that.

"Wow, Kimmy it was just a compliment," he said.

"No for saving my life," I said.

"I wouldn't take it back for the world," he said.

"I've missed you," I whispered.

"I have missed you too," he said. Then to my surprise he continued. "Look what I said was wrong, and I didn't know what those words meant to you until I watched you grow up and heard the secrets that I wasn't told."

"I didn't mean what I said, I was hurt and I didn't know that all of that would happen," I said. "Who was that note actually from?"

"Me," he said. "I could not come here until I fixed what I had to leave behind."

"I have one last question," I said.

"Go ahead."

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

"How could you even ask that you know that the answer is yes," Jack said like it was obvious.

"So now," I said slowly.

"We have eternity to be together," he finished for me.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks for reading this is it though okay I am not updating this story again! Thanks for reading!


End file.
